Po, The Dragon Warrior
by DR.DavidMR-sonofChaos
Summary: Po disappeared after an explosion went off while fighting Lord Shen. He was gone for two years and now he is back. Where has he been, and what has he done?
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Panda slight Warcraft crossover 

I do not own WOW or Kung Fu Panda that would be Blizzard and DreamWorks respectively

Notes for story  
\- I will be telling most of the story in China  
\- the parts with Azeroth aka WOW will be told as flashbacks  
\- will start near the end of the 2nd movie  
\- because Po will be forced to face war he will be more mature and want to learn everything he can, but will still act childish sometimes  
\- Po WILL be OP  
\- Po will bring a few surprises back to China

Po, The Dragon Warrior

Po was walking down a well beaten path back to his home, The Valley of Peace, with a bamboo walking stick in his left hand hitting the ground every other step. Po stands about 5 1/2 feet tall with a white fur trimmed cone shaped hat, a small goatee about an inch wide and three long, and a twig in his mouth. He wears a jade green dress shirt with wooden buttons and brown baggy pants tied on with a black belt. He also wears simple straw sandals, a large bulging backpack, and an old rolled up mat bound on top. The pack also has a couple of full pouches on either side, a couple of pans, and a wineskin full of water tied to it, all of which sway as he walks. Po's left arm has loose cloth bindings/bandages and a fingerless brown glove on his hand. Covering his right shoulder, he has an armored shoulder pad, on his actual arm he has an armor plating with a gauntlet on his hand. The special thing about the armor is that it allows movement while also adding to his defense, it also doesn't hurt that it is strong and lightweight. This arm is also wrapped in bindings/bandages, but unlike the other arm, his left arm is tightly bound. As Po was walking to the valley, he thought back to why he was traveling alone.

Well, it all started when he had faced Lord Shen for the final time. Po remembered as he was fighting Shen, Shen was actually stalling for time to activate a device he was instructed to build in a dream. The being in the dream said that it would give Shen unimaginable power and command over entire legions of warriors, if he would build this contraption. So, Shen, greedy for power, accepted the strange voices offer and commanded his wolf followers to build the contraption and put it on his boat. Just as it was about to activate, Shen accidentally destroyed one of the strange ruins with one of his feather blades when he was trying to hit Po and missed. The strange device looked like a large square doorframe about 10 feet tall and 10 feet wide made out of elegant red wooden beams, with what looked like a swirling portal in it. After Shen unknowingly destroyed one of the ruins, the swirling portal began to pulse at a great speed and seemed to be destabilizing.

Flashback start

During the fight between Po and Shen, after Shen had destabilized the device, the two opponents circled each other till Po's back was to the rapidly destabilizing portal. Right before it blew up in a giant sickly green and blue light show, Shen glanced behind Po with wide eyes and stepped back. Po saw this and looked over his right shoulder, and rose his arm to shade his eyes from the bright light when he heard Shen say in a quiet voice, "That's not goo-" **KaaBOOM!** A flash of blue and green light and Po's world went dark.

Earlier on the dock, Shifu, the civilians, and the Furious Five watched Po's fight with baited breath. The civilians and the five were all too focused on the fight but Shifu knew something wasn't right. Call it a sixth sense but something was wrong, terribly wrong. Shifu searched his line of sight but didn't see anythin- wait! There, obscured by the boats wreckage, only fully visible by Po and Shen, who are on the boat, was something that was giving off a strange glow. As the fight continued, shifu could begin to hear a strange vibrating noise that rose and fell faster and faster. Shifu then saw Shen tense in fear at whatever was giving of the noise and glow. Shifu yelled with wide eyes, "Everyone get down!" Almost everyone got down and looked away when the portal exploded, those who didn't were temporarily blinded by the bright light.

A few minutes after the explosion everyone looked back at where Shen and Po were fighting but saw only bits and pieces of the boat falling into the water on fire, as well as a few singed white peacock feathers. A few hours later Shen's body was recovered from the water, having massive burn markings while looking liked a cooked chicken. Po's body was never recovered and was presumed dead a week later, three months later a funeral was held and all of China grieved. What they didn't know was that Po was ALIVE, and they would be seeing him in almost two years' time.

Flashback end

As Po was walking over the bridge that led into the town in the valley he remembered how he had woken up in a strange new world called Azeroth. He shuddered as he thought back to how he had participated in the Burning Crusades, he remembered fighting in Pandaria, where he was accepted fully by the pandas there, and he remembered fighting the Iron Horde and 'Deathwing' after that... he still had nightmares. As he approached his dads noodle shop, he saw a sign that said [Out, be back by dinner, Ping].

Po turned, and headed towards the Jade Palace. As he was walking up the steps to the palace, he thought back on all he was taught. He remembered being taught by the dragon flights in what they know, remembering how they each blessed him with two gifts each. From the reds he gained extended life (this would be passed on to his children and family) as well as being able to sense all life within 50 feet. From the blues he was given control over all types of magic with complete knowledge of how to use it, all he had to do was lean how to use it. From the greens, he learned all about nature and how to use the emerald dream. From the blacks that were friendly enough to not kill him on sight, he learned all about the earth and how to control it. From the bronze, he gained a slight ability to look a back in time and a slight control over time.

As he traveled he learned how to be a warrior, a paladin, a priest, a mage, a druid, a warlock (he refused to summon demons), a rogue, a shaman, a monk, and finally a hunter. He learned the ins and outs of each one, and over the eighty years he was there it seemed he only aged two. Po later found out that the time streams for the two worlds were different, having a one to forty year ratio. After fighting in those battles and learning all that he could to stay alive, Po made a one use portal back home, his pack full of everything he wanted to take and everything ready to go he left to go back to his home in china.

As Po pushed open the doors to the jade palace he saw that the five, Shifu, and his adopted dad Ping were kneeling in front of a picture of him with candles burning and incense being used. Po smiled, seeing that they still cared and that they hadn't noticed him yet. He coughed politely into his left hand and waited for them to turn around.


	2. Chapter 2 Po's new room

I do not own WOW or Kung Fu Panda that would be Blizzard and DreamWorks respectively

Chapter 2

As soon as Po coughed, the five and Shifu all did backflips and went into offensive poses, but as soon as they saw Po they faltered and were stunned at who they were seeing. Ping had been slightly startled and he turned around to see who had tried to get their attention and froze. There, in the doorway, standing there with a bamboo staff in his right armored hand, was Po… his son. Ping was the first out of his shocked stupor and slowly walked forward. "P-p-po? I-is it truly you?!" Mr. Ping said in a shaky voice, afraid the answer would be no. "Ya dad… It's me… I'm back." replied Po in a soft deep voice as he kneeled down to his dad's level. No sooner had Po done this had Ping flung himself around his son crying "PO! You're Alive!" After ping had proclaimed this the five and Shifu all relaxed and walked over to Po, taking in this pleasant moment. After Po and his dad separated and the five and him all exchanged pleasantries Po turned to Shifu and bowed deeply. "Master, I have returned." Po said to him when he bowed. Shifu, with tears in his eyes, slowly said "So you have Po, so you have… And I Hope you kept up in your training" saying the last part with a grin.

Crane got Po's attention when he said "Po… Where have you been the last two years?" and immediately regretted his question when he saw the look on Po's face. Po's face gained a shallow shadowed look and his eyes turned darker, gaining almost a sickly green glow to them. To the five and Ping, Po's eyes looked sad, angry, and fearful at the same time… but to Shifu, his eyes reminded him of a person who had seen war in all of its glory and all of its horror. Before Shifu could interject po had turned to Crane and said "Crane… I have seen love and loss, birth and death, joy and sorrow. I have fought in wars, and have killed beings that could tear china apart as if it were a piece of paper. I have seen and Fought against demons, dragons, the undead, and the living. I have killed and almost been killed too many times to count… please do not ask me anymore, for it pains me to even remember the happy times." As Po was saying this in a soft voice, the five, Shifu, and Ping were scared at what he could had faced in his travels, and the horrors he had faced. "Well, Po, you're probably tired from your travels. Why don't you go unpack and sleep in your old room, OK?" Shifu said, trying to distract him from his painful past. "Alright." Po replied tiredly "See you tomorrow." He said as he went to his room to sleep.

After Po had left Shifu turned to the others and said to them "I know you all want to get reacquainted with po, so do I, but he needs his rest. We will talk to him tomorrow." "Yes master" said the five, leaving to go to their own rooms to get to bed for it was late and they wanted to get up early to grill Po for answers on where he has been. After they were gone Ping turned to Shifu and said, "Shifu, what do you think Po has been through." Shifu turned to Ping and said, "I do not know my friend… I truly do not know, but whatever it was it has caused him great pain." After that they blew out the candles and went their separate ways, Ping going back down the stairs to his noodle shop/ house while Shifu went to his room. Both of them wondering what tomorrow had to hold.

The next day, as soon as the sun came up and the gong sounded the five burst out of their rooms and bowed to Shifu saying, "Morning master!" "Good morning." Shifu replied, looking at the five he then remembered Po had come back yesterday and hadn't come out of his room yet, so Shifu walked over to his room and slid the door open surprised at what he saw. Everyone's room was the same ten by ten foot floor plan with a three by three window on the wall, and everyone had a right to decorate however they wanted but most of the rooms were plain and simple but Po's room… Po's room dumfounded him. Shifu quickly closed the door with a bang and then opened it slightly to make sure he wasn't seeing things… he wasn't. Shifu slowly walked into Po's room looking astounded. Po's room seemed to lead to a large, circular room with walls that looked like rock formations and a dome ceiling that looked like the sky as it was outside. The doorway he walked through even looked like a cave entrance. The entire area was about three to four square miles tops in size with a small wooded area to the north with the largest and strangest trees he had ever seen. A large rocky ledge to the east with what seemed to be strange half bird half lion creatures, and what seemed to be birds with antlers resting on the rocks and the ledge nesting. A waterfall with a small river to the west, with what seemed to be strange spirit like creatures made out of water, air, earth, and fire playing around. The river flowed into a large lake into a large lake in the center of the area with many different creatures drinking from it. In front of him however was what seemed to be a training ground with a stone sparring structure, an outdoor laboratory with three stone walls surrounding it, a large strangely designed three story wood and stone house, and a forge? "Wow!" Shifu heard behind him. Apparently the Five had come over to see what had shocked him and had seen what he was seeing now.

After looking around to see what was there, Shifu and the five slowly stepped forward towards the house, the house being their best guess at where Po was. As they passed the training grounds that they saw earlier, they all were impressed by what they saw. They saw a copy of the Jade Palaces workout area, they saw an area where there was a pit and it had different length poles sticking out of it. They saw strange giant meatal dummies that seemed to be lying about in another area, and in a different area they saw what seemed to be a sparring platform made of stone that stood two feet tall. As they reached the house, crane reached up and nocked while saying "Uhmmm, hey buddy? Po, you in there?" they all heard a shuffling and then the door opened inwards revealing Po. Po that day had decided to where a pair of pants and ruby red with jade trim vest. They got a better look at him then than they had yesterday and were surprised. Po had lost a lot of his belly but kept some of it, he had large looking mussels if his arms were anything to go by, and he had a fading scar that went over his right eye. Viper and tigress blushed, Viper more than tigress, while the guys looked impressed. "Oh, hey guys! Come on in!" Po said sounding like his old self.

As they entered the house they had a good look around and something caught each of their eyes. Master Shifu was looking at what looked like a large shelf with many strange looking scrolls bound in leather with strange inscriptions, after pulling one of the shelf he found that you could open it like unfolding a piece of paper and that the paper in the 'scroll' had the same strange lettering on both sides. Monkey was looking at Po's staff that he saw yesterday but didn't get a good look at. The bamboo staff was about 6 feet tall and weighed about ten pounds, which seemed heavy for bamboo, and had a green leather grip with rubies set in what looked like gold, he also saw that the ends of the staff were capped in meatal. Crane was looking at what looked like a large painting of a place with strange flora, large bipedal creatures that had stones sticking out of their backs, and strange green dragons of all sizes flying around. Mantis was examining the strange weapons on the wall with tigress, they both were looking at two separate things. Mantis was looking at what looked like a hammer with a wolf head in a circle that had a sign underneath it saying [copy of Doomhammer, made by Po]. Tigress was looking at what seemed to be a large hand and a half sword that seemed to have been made out of gold, and had strange blue ruins on the blade. And finally Viper was looking at on of the strange scrolls master Shifu saw on the shelfs that had four pictures of strange entities, one seemed to be female and was made of earth with purple hair, another was made of fire and had a fiery hammer, one was blue and held a trident, and finally another was covered in bandages and seemed to have the winds surrounding it. "So what do you guys want to eat?" Po said, bringing them back to the present.


End file.
